Noches de recuerdo
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que Loki desapareciera en el vacío, Thor no dejaba de llorar la pérdida de su hermano, Odín el padre de todo se permitio derramar una lágrima por su hijo perdido y la reina Frigga en medio de su tristeza le recuerda.


Como siempre digo:Ni Frigga ni Loki ni ningún personaje que aparece en la historia son mios, yo solo los uso como diversion.

* * *

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que Loki desapareciera en el vacío, Thor no dejaba de llorar la pérdida de su hermano, Sif y los tres guerreros intentaban animarle pero varias veces sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, Odín el padre de todo se permitió derramar una sola lágrima por su hijo perdido y la reina Frigga por otro lado no había derramado lágrima alguna, pero la tristeza era ahora su mayor compañía.

Y justo esa noche (una noche de tormenta cortesía de la tristeza de Thor) se encontraba observando el cielo cubierto por rayos, relámpagos y nubes negras. Como un susurro fantasmal le llego el recuerdo de una noche parecida a esa, pero ocurrida hacía mucho tiempo atrás cuando Thor y Loki no eran sino unos niños traviesos sin preocupaciones más allá de las lecciones que les dejaban los tutores.

Esa noche una tormenta había caído desde el atardecer y tanto a Thor como a Loki se les había dicho que no salieran fuera del castillo. Thor en esa ocasión se encontraba en su cuarto practicando con Sif (que había ido con su madre a visitar a Frigga y por quedarse a jugar más tiempo con Thor no pudo regresar a su casa por la tormenta) y Loki estaba en su habitación practicando su magia o preparando alguna broma para algún pobre sirviente.

Ella estaba en su cuarto, leyendo a la luz de una vela en una mesa cerca del ventanal en su habitación, se encontraba sola ya que Odín se encontraba en una junta con el consejo de ancianos.

-¿Puedo pasar madre?-Volteo hacia la puerta, donde en el corredor, apenas y alumbrado por la tenue luz de las antorchas el pequeño Loki le miraba con gesto tranquilo-

-Sí Loki -dejo el libro a un lado y le indico al pequeño que pasara-¿sucede algo?

-No madre, es solo que…quería enseñarte un nuevo hechizo que aprendí hoy-le contesto después de un momento de duda, tomando un vaso con agua que se encontraba en la mesa junto al libro-Mira

Tomo el vaso entre sus manos mirando a su madre, luego cerro los ojos y el agua en este brillo con tal intensidad que ilumino el cuarto entero haciendo que Frigga cerrase los ojos, cuando los abrió Loki tenía en sus manos ahora un pequeño jarrón esmeralda y en este aun cerrados tres pequeños alcatraces tan blancos que parecían brillar.

-¡Son muy hermosos Loki!-le dijo maravillada-¿son para mí?-el pequeño asintió algo tímido-gracias cariño-tomo el jarrón y lo puso en la mesa-

-Abrirán cuando la luz del sol les dé y desparecerán cuando mi magia desaparezca-le explico viendo las flores con orgullo-

-Entonces tendré estas flores por siempre-le sonrió maternalmente-

Se pasaron un tiempo así, viendo las flores cada uno con una sonrisa, hasta que un trueno hizo retumbar las paredes del castillo, haciendo que Loki saltara en su lugar y mirase hacia el ventanal con temor.

-¿Pasara pronto la tormenta?-pregunto sin quitar la vista del ventanal-

-No cariño, parece ser que seguirá así hasta al menos mañana-le dijo viéndolo-¿te asustan los truenos Loki?-le pregunto preocupada-

-No-respondió tan rápido que era claro que mentía, un trueno se dejó escuchar y este volvió a brincar-bueno…solo un poco, parece que no me dejaran dormir-se lamentó mientras bostezaba ¿en qué momento se había pasado tan rápido el tiempo?-

-Si tu padre me dejase te diría que podrías quedarte con nosotros hoy, pero dudo mucho que a tu padre le parezca la idea-reflexiono ahora viendo hacia la puerta-pero tal vez si pueda hacer algo-volteo a verlo sonriendo-

-¿Qué cosa madre?-otro bostezo más-

-Vamos y lo sabrás-le tendió una mano que el pequeño tomo y juntos salieron hacia el cuarto de Loki-

Al pasar por afuera del cuarto de Thor escucharon como este y Sif reían, seguro por alguna tontería dicha por el príncipe-

-Thor, Sif, es hora de dormir-les dijo Frigga desde afuera, antes de continuar su camino hasta la última puerta a la izquierda, esa puerta verde que era del cuarto de Loki-

Al entrar pudieron ver la cama con sábanas blancas, una cómoda y al lado de esta un espejo de cuerpo entero, junto al ventanal un estante lleno de libros, en su mayoría de magia y un escritorio con varios libros y pergaminos. Loki entro y se dirigió a la puerta que estaba del otro lado del cuarto, la cual llevaba al baño y Frigga fue al escritorio, allí hojeó algunos pergaminos y se percató de varias flores marchitas en el escritorio, intentos fallidos de seguro.

-¿Madre?-el pequeño ya estaba cambiado, usaba su pijama negra-

-Acuéstate Loki-se acercó a la cama con un pequeño trozo de pergamino en las manos-toma-le tendió el pergamino y este extrañado lo tomó-¿Qué vez allí?

-Nada, está en blanco-seguía sin entender-

-Ahora mira otra vez-toco el pequeño pergamino mientras decía-

_Luz que da calor_

_Brillante como el sol_

_Aleja la tempestad_

_Deja calma y tranquilidad_

_Donde el frío y el miedo están_

_Para así poder soñar_

_Fuera de la realidad_

En el pequeño pergamino se dibujó una estrella blanca con destellos de colores, que emitía una cálida luz que envolvió a Loki, se dio cuenta de que esa luz lo hacía sentir tranquilo como cuando su madre lo abrazaba.

-¿Qué es esto madre?-le pregunto curioso-

-Es un pequeño hechizo que me enseño mi madre cuando era niña, es como un talismán, siempre que lo traigas contigo te cuidará y solo no te sentirás-le mostro la muñeca izquierda, en la cual una estrella igual a la del pergamino estaba marcada-en este papel esta guardada una parte de mi magia y su luz no te dejara hasta que yo deje de existir…ahora cariño, es hora de que duermas-lo arropo bien y este guardo el pergamino consigo-buenas noches Loki-le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó hacia la puerta-

-Madre

-¿Sí?

-¿Thor tiene un pergamino como este?

-No cariño, solo tú lo tienes-le sonrió-ahora duerme-apago las antorchas en el cuarto y salió-

-Buenas noches mamá-dijo el niño, sin saber que su madre le escuchaba-

La tormenta pasó después de dos días, los alcatraces abrieron y desde entonces jamás se habían marchitado, eran una de las posesiones más preciadas y queridas de la diosa.

Un relámpago la hizo despertar de su recuerdo y con tristeza volteo hacia la mesa cerca de su cama, donde se encontraba un libro con poesías y el jarrón de sus recuerdos completamente vacío.

Frigga seguramente era la persona que más extrañaba a Loki despues de Thor, para ella Loki era su hijo preferido ya que a diferencia de Thor, Loki solía pasar mayor tiempo con ella que con Odín, pues aunque al igual que su hermano entreno en el arte de la batalla, se intereso mas en el arte de la magia, arte en el que cabe señalar ella era bastante buena. Por ello es que se sentía más a fin con Loki que con Thor, ya que este último a como lo veía, se volvía día a día mas parecido a Odín. A ella le hubiese encantado que Loki fuese en verdad su hijo de sangre, pero no por ser un Jotun ella lo quería menos, desde el primer momento en que vió al pequeño bebé en brazos de Odín hace tantos siglos ella lo adoró y al ver sus hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes lo amó tanto como a su hijo Thor. Si por ella hubiese sido jamás se hubiese enterado de su origen, pero sabía que era inevitable cuando en la ceremonia de Thor aparecieron gigantes de hielo, ella supo desde el principio que eso era obra de Loki, ya que él sabía tan bien como ella que Thor no estaba listo para ser rey, pero jamás imagino que las concecuencias de ese acto fueran tan graves, al precio de perder a Loki.

sin embargo ella estaba segura que fuera donde fuera Loki estaba bien, su hijo seguia vivo y a salvo, lo sabia por el hechizo que le dio de niño, que fuere donde fuere seguia con él... o eso es lo que le gustaba creer, no le dijo nada ni a Odín ni a Thor para no darles falsas esperanzas, pues sabía que si se equivocaba su hijo no lo soportaría, pues despues de todo el florero en su mesa es indicador de que la magia de Loki desapareció de los nueve mundos.

En algún lugar del espacio, perteneciente a la raza Chitori y alejado completamente de Asgard se encuentra Loki, entre sus manos sostiene el cetro que le han dado, pensando en la mejor forma para reinar la tierra, un destello entre su ropa lo distrae y al revisar encuentra un pequeño pedazo de pergamino, arrugado por traerlo guardado entre su ropa, con una estrella dibujada en su centro la cual tiene un brillo que a sus ojos se le antoja melancólico "_en este papel esta guardada parte de mi magia y su luz no te dejara hasta que yo deje de existir" "siempre que lo traigas contigo te cuidará y solo no te sentirás"_ le llegan esas frases desde el pasado y al apretar el pequeño papel entre sus manos este brilla aún más.

-Después de todo tenías razón…madre-vuelve a guardar el papel en su ropa y se prepara para viajar a la tierra, es hora de que su plan comience-

Hola a todos!, espero que les halla gustado y bueno, la idea nació al ver la escena de la coronación de Loki, ya saben donde Frigga le dice que con Thor desterrado y Odín en su sueño él es el siguiente en gobernar.

¡dejen reviews! no les cuesta nada comentar!


End file.
